


Dessert of the Day

by kazuhiras



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazuhiras/pseuds/kazuhiras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me what you want, Kaz." A collection of one shots and drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dessert of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a place to live out my self-indulgent headcanons, so this is going to be that place for all the trashy VKaz you didn't ask for. I'm also super down for any prompts sent my way, so please feel free to hit me up on [tumblr](http://foxdies.tumblr.com/ask) if you're keen!

"Boss..."

Not for the first time, the subcommander finds himself positioned on all fours (well, almost—he's on his knees on the mattress, propped up shakily on his only elbow). A warm familiar body pressed flush against him, cock fully sheathed and deep in his ass. He's trying his damnedest to stifle the needy whines that threaten to escape past his dry lips, which he licks a few times, finding that he can already taste that all too recognisable metallic tang. He's bitten his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.

"H–hah... ah... _fuck_."

No, Kazuhira Miller isn’t pleading. He isn’t begging. Not yet.

Though he swears if he doesn’t get his release soon he won’t be above resorting to pleading and begging—hell, he’s already on his damn knees so he’s halfway there if that helps.

 _Dignity be damned_ , he thinks, eyes squeezed shut and brows pinched into a deep frown. _I'll do anything, just, enough with the goddamn teasing._

The blonde tries to undulate his hips a little faster, bucking upwards in earnest to meet with Venom's languid thrusts—an attempt to quicken the pace. Hoping above all else that the Boss will get the fucking hint and he can fucking _come_ already. Without so much as a warning, Kaz is unceremoniously flipped onto his back and Venom’s flesh-and-blood hand is holding his hip down firmly in place, stilling the younger man's frenzied movements. For a moment their eyes meet, bright blue with dazed grey, and Snake’s giving the commander beneath him a warning look. _Stop that_ , his single-eyed gaze seems to say. Kaz's immediate response is to clench down on that enormous cock in protest.

Venom grunts loudly, before he promptly takes a nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He pinches and pulls, his very blue eye still trained intently on the blonde beneath him, even as the said blonde is uttering a string of curses and turning to bury his head into the sheets. The older man rolls the nipple in his fingers firmly until it's hard, aching, red. Repeats this treatment on the second. He gives a final rough flick before letting go.

Venom's penetrating stare does all the talking for him.  _Don't even think about it._

Again, Kazuhira is biting back a frustrated groan, his patience wearing thin with every passing minute of being denied release. His cheeks, chest and shoulders flushed with the strain of being pushed so close to the edge so many times, only to be denied time and time again. Too slow. Too damned _slow_.

Kaz shivers at the sudden sensation of the cold, trailing fingertips of Venom's prosthetic hand on the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, and he's instinctively arching into his Boss's touch. The contrast of the cool titanium with the feverish heat of their sex sends jolts through Kaz's body that has him clenching his hand so hard he thinks he's surely broken skin—Kaz wouldn't be the least bit surprised to find a row of crescent moon indentations on his palm to show for it days after.

Venom proceeds to nudge his lover's thighs further apart and suddenly the pace is quickening. Kaz is feeling the older man filling him impossibly deep as he takes in an additional inch, stretching him completely—in a way that has him breathing a little harsher, moaning a little louder, and he's thinking, _oh my god Snake yes just like that please just like th—_

A shadow of a smirk crossing his lips, Venom slams particularly hard into Kaz before slowing right down again to his previous maddening pace.

A tease.

"Ah—!" Kaz’s body jerks violently at this and this time he doesn't even stop himself from whimpering impatiently. Desperate. He needs more and he’s being denied it. God knows he needs it.

Kaz can feel his length twitching, painfully erect with lines of pre-cum oozing from his aching head and down along the pulsing veins of his shaft. His neglected erection aches for friction of some kind, he longs to touch himself to ease the built up tension. Kaz had of course tried multiple times, embarrassingly far too eager to come; his trembling hand moving ever so slightly downward only to have it knocked back or pinned to the side.

Kaz tips his head back, letting out a soft, shuddering moan. He's sweating profusely now, the hair at the nape of his neck plastered against his skin. Helplessly aroused, Kaz feels like the heat and the frustration will swallow him up, consume him whole. His chest heaves from the exertion. He can hardly breathe.

"F-Fuck... I _can't_ —I can't take it—"

"Easy, Kaz," Venom rasps hotly against his neck, "I've got you, just tell me what you want," he murmurs, licking at the skin there, salty with sweat. He lets his teeth graze none too gently at the man's pulse point for added measure, bites at the jugular vein, trails his tongue along the collarbone.

"Snake, please I need..." The commander is certain he's never sounded more needy and pathetic in his entire life, but he's too far gone to care about that now—had long since kissed his pride goodbye and surrendered what little was left of his dignity to this man that he loves so much, this man he would do anything for.

"Mm? Couldn't quite catch that Kaz," Kazuhira frowns at this, knowing all too well that Snake had to have heard every damn word. The older man has the nerve to chuckle, the sound deep and low in his throat. Kaz's cock twitches in response. "You're gonna have to do better than that."

"Ugh! I need... _faster_..." Kaz is gasping out, voice barely audible over his own laboured breathing and pounding heartbeat. _I’ve been trying to tell you for the better part of an hour, you goddamn asshole._

The Boss makes no move to follow through with the whispered request, opting instead to capture Kaz's lips with his own in a heated, bruising kiss. It's all tongue against tongue, licking of lips, clashing of teeth.

Again, the man's doing everything but what's been asked of him. Again, with that infuriating smirk. Almost predatory.

It's not long before Kaz is breaking away to exclaim a flustered _'No! That's not—!'_ before he pauses for a moment as he pants for breath, shooting the man above him a withering glare. "Snake, fucking hell!" Kazuhira shouts, shaking terribly and mouth pulled into a grimace of discomfort. He feels like he's going to explode.

Venom shifts slightly in his movements at this, but doesn’t say a word. He maintains his torturous rhythm with long, drawn out thrusts. In and out. Unrushed and unhurried, as if they had all the time in the world.

"For the love of God, Snake, please just fuck me. I need you hard and deep, the works. Please I need this, need _you_ , I—"

"Mm. I suppose I've teased you long enough."

Kaz whines agreeably in acknowledgement. "Please... _please_..."

"Shh..." Kaz barely registers the ghosting of his Boss's fingers along his jaw, the chaste kiss at the corner of his mouth. "You're so good Kaz. I'll give you what you want."

Kaz is biting the inside of his mouth in anticipation. As promised, the pace picks up. With every firm and assured stroke of Venom's length against his prostate, Kaz's pleased groans only escalate in frequency and volume. Kaz is convinced that the entirety of Mother Base has heard him at this point, and he doesn't give a damn. He's already so sensitive from the prolonged session of relentless teasing, his senses overloading from pleasure so intense it damn near borders on being painful. Isn't there supposed to be a limit to the amount of stimulation a person can physically handle? _This is it_ , he thinks, _I'm going to die like this, being fucked into oblivion._

Kaz grinds back against Venom insistently, seeking out his release. He's so close... any second now. He feels a warm, calloused hand stroke him roughly, just once; a thumb dragging along the weeping slit of his cock, and it's enough to send him tumbling over the edge. His cloudy eyes grow wide.

"Oh, _fuck_. I-It feels so fucking good... _shit_ —" Kaz swears something in his brain is misfiring, short-circuiting, and soon enough he's throwing his head back with a keening, breathless moan; back arching from the delicious, tingling pleasure shooting up his spine.

"A-ah! Boss _sss—_ " Kaz doesn't even recognise the voice coming out of his mouth anymore; that whorish, wanton, delighted moan as he reaches completion, eyes rolling into the back of his skull. Hot streams of cum spurts out of his bouncing cock and onto his stomach, the surrounding sheets, a few droplets even catching on Venom's beard. A downright lewd display. He's made a complete and utter mess of himself.

Snake follows suit as his movements become more and more erratic, grinding out his own release. Kaz winces and moans weakly, the continued stimulation far too much for the blonde to handle. "N-no, fuck, too sensitive."

Venom growls and hisses, before he slows to a stop, every taut muscle in his body convulsing as hot cum gushes out of his bulbous head, and Kaz takes it all in completely. He waits until his breathing evens before slowly pulling out, causing both men to groan softly at the sensation. Kaz clenches involuntarily at the loss of feeling, and Venom watches, enthralled, as the thick, white globules of his spent seed leak steadily out of that thoroughly stretched asshole; licking his lips as he watches it pool on the sheets. Snake lets himself collapse on top of the younger man (though careful not to crush him with his entire body weight), his head resting in the crook of Kaz's neck and they stay like this for a moment, sated, satisfied. Minutes pass and the commander huffs, shoving at his Boss's chest in a show of mock annoyance. "Man, you're really a dick, you know that?"

Venom's lips pull into an adoring, toothy grin and if Kaz had been standing upright, he was sure as hell it would have made him weak at the knees.

"Mission complete, Kaz."


End file.
